Domestic Ghouls
by Howlington
Summary: It's been five years since the end of the Tokyo Ghoul series and Kaneki is returning to Japan after living in France with his father all this time. What will happen upon his return with his father? Will his friends at Anteku still remember him? (I'm sorry I suck at summaries) rating is for violence and language.


**A.N: Hello everybody, I know that I am already writing a story, but I just couldn't help myself. I also know that writing two stories at once is like death by writing. But I hope you all like this new story that takes place five years after the main Tokyo Ghoul time/storyline. And without further ado I present** **Domestic Ghouls** **!**

 **Bold: A.N.**

 _Italics: Thought_

"Quotes": Speech

'Single Quotes': Quoted Speech

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or any of the characters except for my OC**

Chapter 1: A Domesticated Monster

Kaneki P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring in my ears. _I still can't believe it's been five years since we moved. Alas, I still have my daily hell to go through._ I sighed and swung my legs over the edge of my bed and got up to start the day. I went to the bathroom to take a shower and noticed that my hair was brown and not its usual colour. _That's right. Papa makes me dye it every month. Maybe I can convince him to let me have my natural hair back. Then again, knowing Papa, he would just be blunt and say 'I don't want to find you dead because some human kids discovered that you're a Ghoul.'_ I finished my shower in record time. Something just felt different about today. I put on my school uniform of a white button-down shirt, black slacks, a navy blue tie, and my bright blue converse. At least my school allowed creativity where shoes were involved.

 _And now for the hard part._ I thought as I stalked up to my father's bedroom door. I silently opened the door, pulled the whistle off from around the nail in the wall that was near the door, and then...

TWEEEEEEET. I blew the whistle as loud as I could and being lightheaded was definitely worth seeing how he had reacted this time. He all but ate the blood red carpet that covered his bedroom floor. Papa then rolled over and tried to glare at me for waking him up. However, this was something I was used to and had perfected a return glare that would put my few memories of Touka to shame. _Touka... I wonder how everyone is doing back in Japan._ I shook my head trying to remove the images of my coffee loving friends from my head. Now I had to deal with an even bigger problem. "Come on, Papa, it is time for you to wake up!" I semi-shouted. "Please, Kaneki, just another ten minutes" he groaned as he rolled over to pull a spare blanket from under his bed. I wasn't having it. I stormed over and stepped on his hand. "Ow! There is no need to be so violent at this time in the morning, Kaneki!" he scolded as he slowly rose from his spot on the floor. "I just wanted to make sure you were awake before I left for school, Papa" I explained and he just stared at me because of how adult-y I was acting.

It wasn't long after that he slowly got up, hugged me, and held on as though I were a lifeline. "You really are so much like him... I wish you could have met him, Kaneki" he whispered. I could smell the tears welling up behind his eyes and I pulled back and gave him a smile before I went out the door and off to school.

I had reached the crossroad where I was to meet up with my friend from school. Every day when we met up we then took a left to the school where we both were attending this year as freshman. I was paying my respects to the little boy who was hit by a car here a few days earlier when I heard my friend, Aimee, call out to me "Hey, Tsukiyama! you're here early today"

 **Well, there you have it. I know this chapter was short but I thought that this was a good place to leave it. Muahahaha... cliffhangers. and I will have you know that, for those of you who are reading it, I have not given up on** **Spirits and Dragons** **. I just wanted to put this out there while I still had the idea. Bye!**


End file.
